listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
X-Men
X-Men is a series of superhero films about mutants. Some, like the X-Men, believe humans and mutants can coexist, others, like the Brotherhood, hate humans. Unified timeline These take place in both the original and revised timelines, before history was changed in Days of Future Past. X-Men: First Class *Mrs. Lensherr - Shot by Shaw *Colonel Bob Hendry - Destroyed by Shaw with energy he absorbed from a grenade. *Man in Black - Dropped from a great height by Azazel. *Darwin - Destroyed when Shaw forced the energy he absorbed from Havok down his throat. *'Sebastian Shaw' - Killed when Magneto sent a Nazi coin through his brain. Between First Class and Days of Future Past *'Azazel' - Viral marketing says he was shot by operatives of Project Wideawake, but the film shows him to have been experimented on by Trask (as his autopsy file is seen, and if he was killed as the viral marketing says, his body would have decayed before Trask Industries was founded, implying that his canon death is at the hands of Trask). *'Angel Salvadore' - Viral marketing says she was shot by operatives of Project Wideawake, but the film shows her to have been experimented on by Trask (as her autopsy file is seen). *'Emma Frost' - Experimented on and killed by Trask (seeking mutant DNA to use for creating sentinels) *''Banshee'' - Experimented on and killed by Trask *'Riptide' - Presumably experimented on and killed by Trask Original timeline The events of these films, possible exception of The Wolverine, were erased when Mystique decided not to kill Trask. X-Men: Days of Future Past (Original Past) *'Bolivar Trask' - Shot in the head by Mystique. (this was prevented due to time travel) X-Men Origins: Wolverine *John Howlett - Shot by Thomas Logan. *Thomas Logan - Stabbed by Wolverine with his claws. *Chris Bradley - Killed by Victor/Sabretooth *Heather Hudson - Shot by Agent Zero. *Travis Hudson - Shot by Agent Zero. *'Agent Zero' - Blown up inside his helicopter by Wolverine igniting a trail of fuel with his claws. *Fred Dukes / Blob - Killed offscreen by Sabretooth. *John Wraith - Killed when Sabretooth grabbed his spine by holding his claws where he was about to teleport to. *General Munson - Stabbed by William Stryker with a knife. *''Kayla Silverfox - Shot and mortally wounded by one of Stryker's men.'' Weapon XI/Deadpool was seemingly killed by Wolverine, but a post-credits scene reveals he is still alive. However, he is killed by the real Deadpool traveling through time. Note: The events of Origins: Wolverine may or may not be canon as some of the events are contradicted by Days of Future Past. However, this universe or point in the timeline was accessed by Deadpool, though this could be a fourth wall break. X-Men *Henry Guyrich - Killed offscreen by Sabretooth. It was believed that he was mauled by a bear. *Senator Robert Kelly - Transformed into a mutant by Magneto with his machine, which had a negative side effect, turning him to water. *'Toad' - Struck by Storm with lightning, sending him flying over the edge to a watery grave. *'Victor Creed (Sabretooth)' - Blasted over the edge of the Statue of Liberty by Cyclops, crashing through the boat below. X2: X-Men United *Mr. Laurio - Iron injected into his blood by Mystique, and was killed when his iron blood was torn out by Magneto so he could escape his plastic prison. *'Yuriko Oyama (Lady Deathstrike)' - Injected by Wolverine with adamantium, killing her when the metal cooled. *Sergeant Lyman - Killed along with the rest of Stryker's men when Magneto used his power to pull the pins off their grenades, causing them to explode. *''Jason Stryker'' - Killed by falling rubble as a result of Jean Grey inadvertently damaging the dam while fighting a brainwashed Cyclops. *'William Stryker' - Chained to a wall by Magneto and Wolverine, killed when the dam burst and flooded the area. Xavier implies that the sheer mass and pressure of the water obliterated him outright rather than drowning him. X-Men: The Last Stand *''Scott Summers (Cyclops)'' - Disintegrated by Phoenix with her power. *''Charles Xavier (Professor X)''- Disintegrated by Phoenix after enraging her. His mind survived and was later moved into another body. *Anole - Fell to his death when he was shot with the mutant cure *Spike - Stabbed by Wolverine with his claws. *Dr. Rao - Killed by Kid Omega with his spikes. *Callisto - Thrown against a metal fence then zapped by Storm with electricity, electrocuting her. *Kid Omega (Quill) - Disintegrated by Phoenix's disintegration wave. *Arclight - Disintegrated by Phoenix's disintegration wave. *Psylocke - Disintegrated by Phoenix's disintegration wave. *'Juggernaut' - Presumably disintegrated by Phoenix's disintegration wave, as he was unconscious in the lab at the time it was destroyed. *''Jean Grey (Dark Phoenix)'' - Stabbed in the stomach by Wolverine with his claws. Logan was very hesitant but was forced to kill her. The Wolverine *'Shingen Yashida' - Stabbed by Wolverine with his claws. *''Harada'' - Stabbed by Yashida with a burning sword. *'Viper' - Suspended by her throat by Yukio with a wire, then killed when Yukio set a counterweight to collide with her head *'Ichiro Yashida (Silver Samurai)' - Thrown over the mountainside by Wolverine Between 2014 and 2023 * Hank McCoy (Beast) - Dragged out of his house and murdered by a mob of Human Majority Protesters. X-Men: Days of Future Past (future) *''Ororo Munroe (Storm)'' - Stabbed and thrown over a cliff by sentinels. (Original timeline) *''Lucas Bishop'' - Blew himself up while sentinels were shooting him with lasers, taking some of them with him.(Original timeline) *''Piotr Nikolaievitch Rasputin (Colossus)'' - Torn in two by sentinels. (Original timeline) *''James Jonathan Proudstar (Warpath)'' - Head blasted off by a sentinel with a laser. (Original timeline) *''Roberto "Bobby" da Costa (Sunspot)'' - Stabbed by a sentinel. (Original timeline) *''Clarice Ferguson (Blink)'' - Stabbed by three sentinels. (Original timeline) *Erik Lensherr (Magneto) - Stabbed by a stray piece of Sentinel from when he and Storm blew up some Sentinels, mortally wounding him. (Original timeline) *''Bobby Drake (Iceman)'' - Destroyed by sentinels with lasers. (Original timeline) *'Sentinels' - Erased from existence when Mystique chose to not shoot Trask. (Revised timeline) New Timeline Note: Those in First Class and set before Days of Future Past, as well as those in the prologue of Apocalypse, stand in the original timeline as well. X-Men: Days of Future Past (New Past) N/A X-Men: Apocalypse *Famine - Crushed by rubble during the destruction of the Pyramid. (Takes place in prologue) *Pestilence - Crushed by rubble during the destruction of the Pyramid. (Takes place in prologue) *War - Crushed by rubble during the destruction of the Pyramid. (Takes place in prologue) *Death - Accidentally killed herself while defending Apocalypse. (Takes place in prologue) *Blob - Slashed in the head by Angel at a fight club. *''Nina Gurzsky'' - Accidently shot by a Polish Cop with an arrow. *''Magda Gurzsky'' - Accidently shot by a Polish Cop with an arrow. *Polish Officers - Throats slashed by Magneto using his daughters locket. *''Alex Summers (Havoc)'' - During the kidnapping of Xavier, Alex attempted to stop Apocalypse with a powerful energy blast. Apocalypse dodged the blast, causing it to hit a generator. The resulting explosion kills Alex. *Weapon X Soldiers - Slashed by Wolverine. *'Warren Worthington III (Angel)' - Killed when Jean caused the jet he was in to crash using her telekinesis. *'En Sabah Nur (Apocalypse)' - Disintegrated by Jean with her Dark Phoenix powers, once his armor was removed. Dark Phoenix * Elaine Grey - Dies in a car crash accidentally caused by Jean Grey's powers. * Margaret Smith - Killed and appearance used by Vuk * Margaret's friend - Chest crushed by Vuk * Jones - Killed off-screen and appearance used by a D'Bari * Raven Darkholme (Mystique) - Impaled on a broken fence by Jean Grey. * John Grey - Chest twisted by Vuk. * Selene - Thrown out of the train by a D'Bari * Military Train Soldier - Chest crushed by a D'Bari * Ariki - Thrown out of the train by a D'Bari. Debatable * Jones (D'Bari) - Crushed in a train carriage by Magneto * Vuk - Disintegrated by Jean with her Dark Phoenix powers. * Jean Grey (Dark Phoenix) ''- Exploded after overloading herself with her Dark Phoenix powers to destroy Vuk and other aliens (Revived, as she transformed into a phoenix in the process) Deadpool *Mutate - Accidently killed when Deadpool burned the facility they where in. *The Zamboni Guy - Killed off-screen by Deadpool using a zamboni *Agent Smith/The Recruiter - Killed off-screen by Deadpool. *Bandhu - Killed when Dopinder crashed into a truck. *'Francis Freeman (Ajax)' - Shot by Deadpool. Deadpool 2 *''Vanessa - Shot by Sergei. This was undone when Deadpool rewound time and killed Sergei earlier (though this does not seem to have erased the events that followed). *'Sergei Valishnikov' - Hit by a truck. This was undone when Deadpool rewound time and killed him earlier *'Daniel Frye' - Shot in the head by Deadpool *Bedlam - Hit by a bus while parachuting due to the wind *Shatterstar - Parachuted onto helicopted blades due to the wind *Vanisher - Parachuted onto power lines due to the wind *Peter - Dissolved when Zeitgeist threw up on him with acidic vomit. This was undone when Deadpool rewound time and told him to walk away *Zeitgeist - Parachuted into a wood chipper due to the wind *Black Tom - Shot by Cable *''Wade Wilson/Deadpool'' - Shot by Cable while jumping in front of Russell, whom he was aiming for. This was undone when Cable rewound time and placed a coin over his heart *'Headmaster' - Run over by Dopinder *'Future Firefist - '''Most likely died when Russell was prevented from being evil *'Sergei Valishnikov''' - Knife thrown at his head by Deadpool after going back in time *'Deadpool (Origins)' - Shot multiple times by Deadpool Between Deadpool 2 and Logan * All Mutants from previous films with the exception of Logan/Wolverine and Charles Xavier are presumed dead. 7 of them were killed when Charles had a telepathic seizure in the X-Mansion. Logan Note: There is rumor of this film being non-canon, or set in the Origins universe. *Gabriela Lopez - Shot offscreen by Pierce or a Reaver *Store clerk - Killed offscreen by Pierce or a Reaver *Nate Munson - Stabbed by X-24 with his claws *Kathryn Munson - Throat slit offscreen by X-24 with his claws *''Charles Xavier'' - Stabbed by X-24 with his claws, mortally wounding him *'Jackson' - Decapitated by X-24 with his claws. *'Jackson's Cronies' - Killed by X-24. *Carl - Slashed by X-24 with his claws *Will Munson - Stabbed by X-24 with his claws, mortally wounding him. *''Caliban'' - Sacrificed himself by setting off grenades to destroy the Transigen van. *Van Reaver - Killed when the Transigen van exploded. *Reaver - Torn apart by Jamaica with a dirt tornado. *Reavers - Killed by Laura and Logan. *Tank Reavers - Electrocuted by Bobby. *'Zander Rice' - Shot in the throat by Logan *'Donald Pierce' - Killed by the combined powers of the mutant children; they telekinetically forced him to the ground, trapped him in grass, froze and electrocuted him. *'X-24' - Shot in the head by Laura with an adamantium bullet. *''Logan/Wolverine'' - Impaled on a tree branch by X-24 and died of blood loss as his healing factor wore off due to adamantium poisoning. Category:Film series Category:Films Category:Comic Books Category:Marvel Category:Aliens